Worst Case of Amnesia
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Jack hits his head a little too hard on Bunny's egg golems, lost some parts of his memories and is acting crazier than someone from a mental facility, and of course, the guardians are stuck to fix the problem again.


Bunnymund concluded that it was going to be a wonderful day for him the moment he woke up. The temperature was neither too hot nor too cold for the pooka, the breeze was gentle on his soft grey fur and the atmosphere was still and peaceful. It was such a perfect day for the pooka to relax, have a break and stop thinking about his work and duties.

It was mid-September and he had no eggs to paint until the next batch of egglets hatch from their flower pods, so now, he could just sit back and do nothing.

Until Jack arrived at the Warren, reasoning that it was too hot for him outside. Bunny tried to ignore him, but it was too hard once you have a small cloud of snow above your head, raining arctic flakes on you. Bunny soon found himself chasing the annoying winter spirit out of his sanctuary.

Jack zigzagged around the field, avoiding the velvet red flowers that incubated the egglets and leapt across the river of paint. Bunny was on all fours, trying to catch the agile winter hellion.

What came to his surprise was that Jack crossed paths with an egg golem, slamming right into it. Jack's head throbbed terribly as he lay slumped on a rock, he tried to shake the pain away, and the last thing he heard was Bunnymund calling, until everything went blank.

"Oi Frost! Wake up! Ya little bugger!" Bunny frantically grabbed him in the shoulders and shook him violently.

Jack began to stir slightly and his eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting with Bunny's concerned emerald orbs.

He moaned and clutched his forehead, "Bunny? What happened?" he felt funny, like a surge unlimited energy circulated his veins.

"You bumped your noggin rememba?"

"What? Where am I?" Jack asked clueless trying to shake off his dizziness.

"You in my Warren, geez, what happened to ya?" Bunny snapped.

"Your Warren? Since when do you let me in your warren?" Jack propped himself up.

"After the battle with Pitch, what got into ya little head?" Bunnymund placed a paw on the boy's head thoroughly checking if there was a bruise or a lump on his skull.

"The boogyman? What does he have to do with this?" Jack swatted Bunny's paw away.

"You don't remember? About the battle, about you chosen to be a guaridan? Wait, do you even know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are, but a guardian? Seriously?"

Bunny stood there bewildered "oh no, you hit your head too hard?"

for a minute Jack watched Bunny pace around the field muttering curses to himself, eventually hus attention span got cut short and he found himself unable to stand on one spot. He didn't know what Bunny was saying about him being a guardian, neither did he know what happened before he woke up, but it didn't matter, as long as he was able to get in Bunny's warren.

The hellion perched himself on the branch of a paint coated tree, "pretty colorful in here cotton tail."

The large rabbit rolled his eyes, at elast he still had his attitude, and it was a good thing he didn't hit his head too hard, enough to make him forget who he is.

"Hey cottontail," Jack called the moment he saw a stray egglet waddle by, "your eggs have feet, so why do you need to paint them? Why don't you teach them how to paint themselves?"

Bunny ignored his babbling and tried to thing of a way to fix the whole problem, until something cold make contact with his head.

"OI! Cut that out ya little show pony, are you messin' with me or are you just lying about not rememberin'?"

"Nooooooopppe" Jack frowned "why would i be lying?" he formed another snowball in his palm, this time he threw it straight at Bunny's face.

Bunnymund tried to keep his temper in control, "cut that out and come down from there" he commanded.

"Come up here and make me," the spirit of mischief stated stubbornly and sat indian style in the middle of the air. "Too bad kangaroos can't fly."

"I AM NOT A KANGAROO!"

"Bunnies can't fly either," Jack gathered a gust of wind and took off.

"At least he knows I'm a Bunny," the pooka trudged away. He didn't know what else to do, and the best way to seek North for help. The problem was he didn' control the Northern lights like North does whenever he calls a meeting, so the only way was to take Jack to the pole, if he could catch him.

He glimpsed at the teen, he was darting around the warren. He sighed; this is going to be a long day.

He tried to chase the winter spirit again, but like before, it seemed impossible since bunnies can't fly, and the youth seemed to be bursting with energy.

But he wasn't gonna give up; after all, he was the one who told the guardians to never race a rabbit.

The chase kept up for hours, until Bunny caught Jack off guard. He managed to grab the boy's ankles and pulled him down the ground.

He slung him on his back, ignoring his protests; they disappeared down a rabbit hole.

It wasn't December yet Santoff Claussen was already glazed with beams. It reflected the elves' hard work and proved that they did serve a purpose to the North Pole after all.

Christmas lights of different color spiraled down each pillar. The snow cleared roof was streaked with rapid blinking lights. The gingerbread colored walls were patterned with silver snowflakes that glistened in the light. The door had to nutcrackers standing side by side like guards protecting their fortress.

It was bustling inside the workshop. Slamming doors could be heard everywhere as yetis rushed around with trays of toys, rolls of ribbons and pieces of wrapping paper; everything they needed in preparation for Christmas.

Phil delivered a fresh batch of newly baked cookies and a mug of warm milk to North, who was sitting in front of the fire place.

"Ah, thank you Phil," North said with a smile; he had just finished checking the naughty and nice list several times, now he just felt like his eyes were going to bulge out.

Phil retorted with a grunt and trudged out the door.

North starched down his mug of milk and ate his plate of cookies.

Once the noise died down, there was nothing but the sound of the crackling of burning wood; it was such a peaceful day.

North leaned back on his big lean chair and rested his foot on the red stool in front of him, he was about to fall asleep when a hole suddenly formed below the foot of the stool, tilting it sideways.

Bunnymund's gruff voice echoed the tunnel, followed by Jack's complains.

North reared forward in curiosity.

"OI! QUIT KICKING ME MATE!"

"LET ME GO FIRST!"

Jack's wooden staff was thrown out of the hole first, followed by the large rabbit with the winter spirit squirming in is grip.

"Bunny, Jack, what are you two doing here?" North greeted with mirth while Bunny dumped Jack on the floor, who immediately took time to examine his surroundings, it was the first time he got in the North Pole, or at least it was, since he forgot that he was even made a guardian.

"Big problem North," Bunnymund said dusting himself.

Jack was dazed in awe as he carefully absorbed every detail of his surroundings. The walls were golden brown like cookies and they looked like you could just grab a piece of it and eat it. The floor was blanketed with a fancy red carpet with Christmas baubles decorated on it. And the fireplace had different colored stockings hanging on the rim.

"What do you mean big problem?" North jested.

"It's about Jack"

"Don't tell me it's about him making it snow in warren again, I told you many times, that is what he does." North patted him on the back.

"No, it's not about that, you see Frostbite here visited the warren this mornin' but he was too annoyin' that I ended up chasin' him, he wasn't watching where he was goin' then he bashed into one of ma egg golems and hit his head too hard, now he doesn't rememba anythin' that happened most recently."

"Oh," North said in puzzlement as his eyes landed on the winter spirit who was pacing around the room. "Come here Jack."

The sprite tilted his head in suspicion and warily approached the toy maker..

North ran a finger through his skull to check if there was a bruise or a lump, "he seems to be fine."

Jack, who was sick and tired of feeling out of place finally decided to ask, "What is it you guys are talking about?"

"Look," North placed both hands on his shoulders "You are a guardian, you just don't recall it."

Jack backed away like too much information has filled his head, "I'm a guardian? But how? I mean why?"

"Because you have something very special inside," North repeated the words he said back at the battle with Pitch, "Don't you remember being shoved in sack?"

Jack shook his head.

"Do you remember the battle with Pitch?"

"No"

"Look Frost," Bunny interjected, "do you remember Jamie?"

"That kid in Burgess? Yes I remember him"

"Do ya know he sees ya now?"

"WHAT?"

"He iz your first believer," North added.

"Just stick with this Frost, you were chosen by man in the moon to be a guardian, you helped us defeat Pitch and you got your first believer while at it. But now you hit your head too hard and you can't remember it." Bunny explained.

Jack absent-mindedly nodded, he still found it hard to believe that he actually help defeat the boogyman and Jamie could actually see him. The familiar feeling of dizziness came back.

North turned to Bunnymund, "What should we do?"

"I don't know!" the pooka snapped, "That's the reason why I came here."

"What's wrong with him now?"

"Why are you asking me!? I'm not a bloody psychiatrist, I'm the Easter Bunny.:"

"Hm….." the toy maker stroked his white beard thoughtfully, "maybe we should call other guardians, maybe they know what to do."

North pulled the golden lever, and in instance the Northern lights shot up the sky.

Jack whooped and did back flips in the air, 'Hey it's the North pole I've been trying to bust in here for years."

"Bust," North murmured jovially.

Tooth and Sandy arrived approximately at the same time. Tooth has already assigned her mini fairies to a designated continent so she could leave them to work. Sandy has decided that one night of dreamless sleep for the children wouldn't hurt.

They were greeted by North who stood by the door way accompanied by two yetis.

"What's wrong North? Is Pitch here again?" Tooth began to fret while a large punctuation mark appeared above Sandy's head.

"No," North said immediately which calmed them down, "it iz about Jack."

"What's wrong with Jack?" Tooth asked in concern.

"You'll see," there was something in his voice that made them all worried.

North led them to the globe room and pushed open the two heavy doors. The first thing they saw was Jack hung upside down on the rafters while blowing cold arctic air at not-so amused Bunnymund who seemed to be tolerating his presence.

"This is Tooth and Sandy," North introduced them to Jack although he was fully aware that Jack already acquainted them in his years of roaming around the world.

Sandy and Tooth looked at each other then at North, "Why are you introducing us? We already know each other."

"That is a story Bunny would like to share, you see….an incident happened this morning." North said uneasily, "And Jack, get down from there."

"Make me." the boy said stubbornly while Bunny rolled his eyes and crossed his furry arms to his chest.

They all gathered around a wooden table by the globe while Bunny told his story of how Jack lost a part of his memory.

Tooth was the first one to react, she started panicking and flying around in circles until she bumped into Phil who was passing b with a tray full of robots.

Then there was Sandy who had thousands of signs appearing above his head in rapid motion that no one, not even North can understand.

North and Bunny just remained silent and waited for their fellow guardians to calm down.

"Oh, my, what do we do now? Should we call a doctor? Should we call a psychiatrist?" Tooth was everywhere, her wings beating as fast as the beat of her heart.

"Maybe you could help," Bunny interrupted whatever she was doing.

"What? Me?" Tooth pointed at herself, "What can I do?"

"Show him memories?" North suggested.

"I don't think the tooth box was able to record anything in Pitch's lair." The fairy said sadly.

"Show him old memories?"

"Maybe, but how does that help him remember he is a guardian?"

North rested his hand under his chin, "Then what should we do?" he mused and the room suddenly fell silent.

"You guys are not making sense," Jack broke the ice, "Just relax and have fuuuun!"

"How can we relax and have fun when you're actin' all loony and nuts?" Bunny grumbled.

"Like this!" a snowball flew across the room and hit the back of the toy maker, "Now catch me if you can!" the spirit of mischief disappeared out the door.

The jolly man only chuckled, "I haven't done this in a while," he sauntered to the door.

"Where are ya going?" Bunny asked.

"To get Jack," North simply replied, "Then if we get him, we show him memories,"

"I'll go fetch them!" Tooth said happily and opened the window, and then she zoomed right out.

"Sandy! Bunny! You help me catching the boy!" North commanded and Sandy gave him a nod.

"Ah great, just great" Bunny muttered under his breath as he imagined the whole North pole covered with snow.

North crept the narrow hallways of Santoff Claussen, "Jack!" he called out.

"Can't catch me!" the immortal boy shot right past him, laughing mischievously while he slid down the railing of the winding stair caser.

"I am not too old for this!" North stated and broke into a run, chasing the mischievous sprit. They looked like a father playing with his 3 year old son, but North and Jack were twice as old as that.

North was again reminded of how much he desired for a son, and he once so himself doing the exact same thing he was doing right now with his kid.

But he did not despair; Jack Frost was like a son to him and brought him all the happiness he needs.

He stopped at the end of the stairs, clutching onto his back while groaning, "What was a thinking, I am fairly too old for this."

Jack stopped, feeling bad for tiring the old man out. He moved closer to him to check if he was okay.

"JUST KIDDING!" North felt a chuckle rumbling his belly as he continued to chase Jack.

The winter spirit managed to leap away in time out of North's reach. He was forgetting that North was the man who wielded two heavy swords easily and could dive in and out of chimneys.

The chase continued, Jack swerved past all the busy yetis and dodged all the flying saucers and toys with ease.

North was having so much fun, he felt like a child again at the same time he felt like a real father. He didn't care if there was a huge problem with Jack not remembering, he didn't care if they boy was acting some what like a drunkard, he didn't care if the child even wrecked the whole North pole, they'll fix it soon, the winter spirit was right, they should all relax and have fun.

"Got it!" Tooth said happily and found Bunny and Sandy sitting leisurely in front of the lit fireplace.

"Took a long time," Bunny said with his usual eye role while Sanderson McSnoozy was fast asleep and snoring.

"Where's North?" Tooth asked happily, looking around her.

"Chasing Jack, he's at it for almost an hour now," Bunny stated nonchalantly.

"THIS IZ EPIC!" everyone heard North shout right around the corner, then something cold shot past Tooth, she looked up to see Jack, settled comfortably on the rafters.

North appeared by the door panting, "Too fast, too old" he said, "Jack, get down there, is dangerous there!"

Tooth fluttered her wings fast, she suddenly takes off, making a beeline for Jack, but she missed him by a few seconds before Jack let himself fall freely over the other side.

The wind was able to pick him up when he was inches from crashing on the floor. He raced back up to the stairs again, leaving everyone dumbfounded of how hard it was to catch him.

Sandy was on his feet with a ball of dream sand and rode on his small cloud of golden dust up the stairs. Tooth regained her balance and darted after them. North and Bunny just sat on the couch, "I've had enough of that kid." The pooka muttered.

"Guardians have fun once in a while," North chuckled.

Not long after the whole workshop was already covered in dream sand, and Tooth was on the floor with golden teeth swirling above her head. Once again, Sandy has missed target, and has hit everything BUT Jack.

"That little show pony, doesn't he eva get tired?" Bunny grumbled which made him wonder if they will ever get the normal Jack back. He was starting to worry, North was too, at first it was amusing but now it just tuned into a heavy problem for them, what if Jack never recalls his guardianship?

Determined, Bunny shot up his seat, _he was going to catch Jack and show him his memories._ After all, you should never race a rabbit.

He pushed past the yetis that gathered, trying not to step on the sleeping forms of the elves, he bounded up the stairs.

But Jack seemed to be surging with energy; Bunny soon found himself panting like a dog. _Dang that trouble maker was fast._

But he did manage to trap the annoying little show pony down a hole that lead to his Warren.

But still the chase continued there and Bunny, for the first time ever was starting to get tired.

Jack kept darting around, he did not see another egg golem in front of him, Bunny tried to warn him, but it was too late. Jack collided with the egg golem once again. Bunny ran to the winter spirit who was on the floor shaking his head violently.

"Oi! Frost, are you okay?"

"How am I supposed to be okay? I just hit my head on a hard rock again." Jack stated annoyed.

"Wait, again? So you do rememba"

"Remember what?" Jack rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Us, us guardians"

"How would I forget when I was practically shoved into a sack?"  
Bunny was right, this has been a great day for him, but now he'd have to spend the nest hour with the bloody show pony and his questions.

**Well that was certainly meaningless *sigh* so what do you think?**

**Oh and by the way, Rise of the Guardians didn't get nominated for the kid's choice awards **** which made me break a stick in half, and I just kept saying WHY! WHY! WHY!**

**But I did hear that the filmmakers would want to make a sequel, and what annoys me the most is the word 'would'**

**So let's confirm it, I just found this petition that could help a lot, if you really want a sequel to Rise of the Guardians, the link is on my profile, SIGN IT NOW OR PITCH WILL HIDE UNDER YOUR BED! **

**I head he wants more spotlight XD**


End file.
